


Moisturiser

by citrussunscreen



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrussunscreen/pseuds/citrussunscreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could've happened after ch173. Spoilers for ch173. mild!AoKise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moisturiser

**Title:** Moisturiser **  
Rating:** PG **  
Pairing:** Aomine/Kise **  
Warnings:** set after ch173 – spoilers.  
**Length:** ~1,100  
**A/N:** I read the chapter and was just itching to write this.

Aomine flexed his wrist back and forth as though he were trying to shake off the invisible grime belonging to some monster, “really, what should I do?” He turned around to look at the person he had punched just seconds ago and he sighed, “yeah, everything will just work its own way out.”

Taking one last glance at Haizaki, Aomine shoved his hands in his pockets and grudgingly made his way off.

.

.

.

“Kise! What are you doing still in your uniform?”

Looking up, Kise gave a small smile to his teammate, “you guys go on ahead, I kind of want to be alone for a while.”

“O-okay, don’t forget practice early tomorrow morning!”

Nodding, Kise waved as he watched his teammates file out of the locker room. He sighed and then flopped onto the bench. Lazily, his arm reached over to tug his bag closer to him, he found what he was looking for with expertise. A bottle of moisturiser.

Sitting up again, Kise looked fondly at the bottle of moisturiser. Ever since Aomine had given him the bottle of moisturiser, he had continued to use the same brand of moisturiser. The taller basketball player claimed that a model should keep their model-limbs smooth and perfect.

Kise could still remember what it was like that day, just like he was now, he was sitting on a bench in the locker room, resting after his shower, a towel draped over his wet hair. He remember he could hear the door open, but he was too absorbed in thinking about his 1 on 1 with the ace player that he didn’t even bother to look up and acknowledge the presence of the student who had stepped into the locker room. Kise remembers he was surprised when Aomine had kneeled before him, a straight face staring at him, their noses nearly touching.

The dark haired basketball player had squirted the cream onto his hands and then slapped his knees lightly, muttering how he needs to take care of his skin, him being a model and all. Aomine had left the bottle beside a flustered Kise and then left. A post it note on the moisturiser reminded Kise to moisturise his hands frequently after playing basketball.

Suddenly the door opened rather abruptly. Surprised, Kise looked up, nearly dropping his moisturiser.

“Eh? Aominecchi?” Kise looked strangely at Touou’s charismatic player.

Aomine walked into the locker room and closed the door behind him.

“What are you doing here?” Kise asked, he looked around, expecting to see someone else tagging along with Aomine.

“Satsuki left first”, Aomine stated, as though he could hear Kise’s silent question.

Kise nodded and then continued to look questioningly at Aomine.

“Why are you still in uniform?” Aomine asked, eyebrows raised.

“Eh?” Kise looked at himself and then smiled sheepishly at the other, “um, well…”

“Whatever, how’s your leg?”

“Um”, Kise blinked rapidly as Aomine kneeled before him, like he did a couple of years ago. He watched at Aomine gently removed his shoe and sock, he watched as the other’s expression changed slightly as he examined Kise’s strained leg.

“It doesn’t look too bad”, Aomine nodded and then looked at Kise, “don’t tell me you were trying to moisturise the pain away?”

“What? No”, Kise looked defeated at Aomine’s idiocy.

Aomine looked suspiciously at Kise, he wondered why the other was being rather quiet and reserved, it was rather strange. He’d usually be jumping all around him, painting the atmosphere with smiles and rainbows.

Blinking, Aomine reached up and placed a hand on top of Kise’s head. He then slowly pet the other’s head, stroking the other’s hair.

“Aominecchi?” Kise blinked back at Aomine’s blank stare.

“You played well today”, Aomine smiled, continuing to pet the mop of blond hair.

Kise swallowed and then smiled brightly, nodding his head, his eyes turning teary.

Laughing a little, Aomine felt that Kise was starting to resemble his faithful and passionate admirer again, sometimes resembling a cute dog to be honest.

Aomine took the bottle of moisturiser from Kise’s hands and then placed one of his hands, face up above Kise’s knees. Obediently, Kise placed his hand on top of Aomine’s with a curious look. Uncapping the bottle of cream, Aomine squeezed a generous amount onto Kise’s hand, “moisturise your hands well, model-san.”

“I will!” Kise nodded, rubbing his hands together, giggling when Aomine smiled back, rubbing moisturiser on his knees.

Capping the moisturiser, Aomine shoved the bottle into Kise’s bag, he grabbed the other’s shoe and sock and placed it in Kise’s bag as well. Kise watched the other with a confused expression.

“Come on”, Aomine sighed, turning his back to him in a squatting position, “take your bag and hop on.”

“Aominecchi?” Kise poked the other’s back, “what are you doing?”

“Well, someone has got to take you to get your leg checked up, right?” Aomine explained, turning around to give Kise a hard look, “if you don’t hop on now, I’m going to castrate you.”

Even though he knew the other was joking, Kise hurriedly grabbed his bag and then climbed onto Aomine’s awaiting back, “but you know, Aominecchi, I can still walk fine, you really don’t have to piggyback me.”

“So? Looking forward to the match with Seirin?” Aomine asked as he slowly walked out of the locker room, shifting Kise’s weight on his back a bit.

“Mmm~” Kise nodded into Aomine’s neck, his arms loosely around the other’s shoulders, “we made a promise.”

“Oh?” Aomine tilted his head up towards the night sky, he pushed opened the door with his feet and took in a breath of fresh air, “don’t over work your body, Kise.”

Kise made an incoherent sound before his head lulled softly, his eyes closing as he drifted off to sleep.

“You brat, falling asleep on me”, Aomine hissed as he trudged down the street, muttering complaints fondly.

.

.

.

Kise woke up the next morning in his bed. He rolled around and eventually rolled off the bed.

“Ouch”, he rubbed his poor head softly. Yawning and stretching his arms, Kise noticed something on his bedside table that wasn’t there before. He grabbed the bottle. It was ointment. And there was a blue post it note on it. He could recognise the pathetic scrawl on any day. It was Aomine’s handwriting.

_Make sure you put this on your foot every day_

Blunt and to the point. Groaning, Kise dropped back onto his floor, his limbs stretched out, holding the ointment in one hand. He lifted his injured leg and chuckled affectionately when he noted that his foot was bandaged.

 


End file.
